35道はロアド
by let's-ghost
Summary: Modern times don't make any real sense, not to a pure bred vampire like me. I have no other choice than to learn the ways of today's society. Considering the rest of my kind is dead.Good thing this silver haired stranger is here to help.I think.Soriku MM
1. Day 1

Let's-ghost!: Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction in a long time. If you feel better afterwards, go ahead and flame because I'm just writing for fun. If you enjoy it as well than that's even better.  
Hope you like it! 

((('  
In this world, I feel so lonely. It's not easy being the way I am when everything is so modern, so fresh and too fast moving. Hardly anyone enjoys anything anymore. Instead they rush through it. Sometimes, I purposely crash into people walking too fast to slow down, just so I can feel some life in this city. I don't mind the insults. 

I do mind that I was reduced to doing this. This run-in, however, was by accident. So fate doesn't entirely hate me. He was beautiful, silver hair, soft tinted skin, and beautiful aquamarine eyes. He wore baggy pants and a muscle shirt, the typical modern fashion of today. 

"Watch where you're going." He said, but not with the same angry coldness I usually received, no it was more of a forgiving statement. "I'll be sure to do so later" I said wondering if that sounded modern enough. 

He chuckled. "Trying to be proper?" He sounded amused. I wasn't trying to be 'proper' I was proper. Unlike children of today, I was taught to be that way. "Less and less" I replied helping him up. I could see confusion cross his face when his hand touched mine. I don't blame him. 

Anyone warm as him would feel shocked to touch a skin covered block of ice. Our eyes met for a few minutes as we stood still. I didn't know what to do. His hand didn't leave mine. I wondered what he was trying to hold on to me for. Certainly if he were scared wouldn't he let go and escape? 

I may be old to a human, but considering I never was one and was only born a few hundred years ago, I was still just a child to my kind. He simply kissed my hand and briefly left afterworlds. I felt nervous. That was a weird reaction. 

I pondered it all day. Frantically so to say. I paced the city as though it were my living room. I didn't know what to do and I was lonely. Always so lonely...I wondered if perhaps I'd ever run into him again. Though after a long thought I realized, in this mad world, each face is ever changing. 

My chances of seeing him again were slim. I slid into a cafe and sat at a table. I ordered food, but wasn't too interested in what it was. When no one was watching I pulled out a box similar to a cigar box and shook three blood pills out of it. "Aren't you too young to smoke?" a voice came from above me. 

I looked at the other side of the booth and same the silver haired boy leaning against it. Our eyes met again. "Perhaps" I said not knowing what else I could possibly say. He grinned. "You don't look like the bad boy type, what school do you go to?" He asked. I froze. Was one at my age supposed to be attending school? 

"School?" I questioned. "Yeah, School. You're around fifteen right?" He replied. That's right. "Of course, I'll be attending school tomorrow as my first day, I just moved here" I responded, saving myself. "Cool? What school?" He asked suddenly interested. " 

How about you tell me a little about yourself first" I said mischievously resting my chin on my knuckles, using my seduction charm on him. "I'm Riku Sawada, I'm 17, I go to Kazuma high.." He started. I interrupted him. "Kazuma high? That's where I'm enrolling, what luck." I said smoothly. 

"Well then I guess I'll see you then," he said starting to return to work, "what's your name again?" I paused and smiled. "Sora Shiramizu." I replied returning the smile carefully. "Sora" He said before disappearing behind the kitchen's double doors. 

/// 

Apparently, I had no idea what I was getting myself into until after I realized Kazuma high was a public school in a bad area of town. I didn't want to be too suspicious, though with my perfect score on the entrance exam, I think I was already too suspicious. 

I couldn't have been happier to join school during winter season. Another thing I failed to realize, was that school is held during the day. If I was just a vampire converted from human, the sun would just make me weak, but being a descendent of a long line of full blood vampires, the sun basically melted my flesh to ash. 

I was cautious to stay out of the sun and safely in shadows. I valued myself more than my reputation. "Hey Sora" That boy Riku greeted me. "Good morning" I replied, not all too familiar with that term. "What're doing in the shade all by yourself?" well lets see, I'm a high-bred vampire, why else would I be in the shade? "I'm allergic to U. V. rays" I said bluntly. 

"What? What are you? Some kind of vampire?" He joked. "Yeah right I wish" I hadn't spent my night waiting to be caught today, I spent my night thinking of good, modern answers for every situation. "You like the whole vampire visual kei thing?" He asked eyeing me strangely. I didn't quite understand what he meant so I just replied with whatever came to mind. 

"Yes." Which wasn't all intelligible. "That's what I figured considering the way you were dressed. Hell, I'm surprised you talked to me" He said honestly. "Well, looks can be deceiving on occasions" I replied as my usual self. "You act the part and everything. That's crazy." He said looking distant suddenly. 

"Hey, even if you meet new friends, can you still hang out with me?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets. I was confused by his question nut nodded. "That wont be difficult." He looked at me. I just stood there. Then, like a type of siren, the school's bell rang. 

/// 

As the day progressed, I wondered if it was a good idea to try this high school thing at all. I didn't see Riku since this morning and I couldn't find the point of being here. The teacher's lectures were boring and repetitive. As though she were trying to drill it into them forever, making a permanent scar about her wretched teachings. 

I asked a red haired girl next to me why she taught that way and she just responded 'to get it through their thick skulls'. In my opinion, people in this class weren't thick skulled, they were just skull. 

There wasn't a sign of intelligence in the room. I wondered if she wrote the text book I received from her, for it held the same dreadful droning that forever spilled from her mouth. "Mr. Shiramizu, pay attention." She hissed like some type of venomous snake. I rose a brow, well this could be amusing. 

"I apologize Ueda-san, it's just, your teaching style lacks quality and quantity, I was busy wondering why they would let such a low rank teacher be anything more than a substitute in the classroom." I said in all seriousness. I was just playing around, but her expression was worth it.

Today I found out you aren't supposed to pick fights with teachers, you'll end up in a less appealing place than before. So here I sat in the principles office. It lacked life, noise and color. It was like an asylum gently disguised as an office. 

I was punished in a light sense, compared to the way my teachers used to punish me. I wasn't slapped or whipped, I just received a half sheet of ugly paper. "Have your parents sign it." They scolded. I stayed silent. That was something I was incapable of doing, since the majority of my race, my parents included, where staked to their death a few months ago. 

I just bowed and left the building. I walked through the school looking for the classroom Riku was in. I finally found it and walked in. "Can I help you?" the teacher questioned looking up from her lesson. "I need to speak to Sawada." I said bluntly holding the referral up so she could see the back of it. She froze. "You're an office assistant?..very well, but make it quick." She responded shooing him out. "What's this all about?" 

"I need you to sign it." I replied. "I can't, I'm not your parent." He said confused. I shoved it in his hands. "Then have your parents sign it." I said. Then I realized this might not be a normal event in a human's life. "My.." I became instantly depressed. "My dad will beat me if he finds out.." I said burying my face in my hands. 

"Alright, but next time you're on your own." He said and shoved it in his pocket. "I wouldn't even help you if you didn't look so helpless." He said playfully ruffling my hair. His hand stayed there for a moment as though he noticed something. His eyes were soft but he shook the expression off quickly. "Go back to class. I wandered back to my class. Still debating if this was worth anything at all. 


	2. Day 2

"Today is my second day as a normal high school student, so far I already gained a disciplinary...paper...whatever that was about.."I spoke into a tape recorder, my new diary. "also, I've learned everyone is run by machines" I said accusingly to no one. "Sora what are you doing?" a deep voice spoke from behind me.

Suddenly I felt very stupid. "I'm..." I said at a loss. Most people didn't break into my house and see me talking to a tape-recorder. "and why the hell are you in this abandoned mansion?" Riku asked. "well..." I started, unable to come up with an explanation. I suppose darkly sitting in what's refereed to as an 'abandoned' mansion, was a bit weird for a student. He seemed suspicious.

"well?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. His face melted from suspicion to amassment, too quickly for my taste. "I'm looking for ways to kill you." I said flatly brushing past him. "Oh really?" He asked even more entertained than before. "and just how do you plan on killing me?" He said following me out the door. "...with a stake" I said ironically. "A stake? Again with that vampire thing? Now you think I'm one?" He chuckled. "Hardly." I replied distastefully.

"Well, I don't have to give you this back you know" Riku said holding that same ugly paper from before. "I don't have to let you live." I frowned trying to grab for it. Of course, I was too short. I'm old enough to be his great-great-great-great grandfather and I'm still too damn short. I glared at him, knowing it wasn't menacing since I didn't really intend to kill him.

"Aw,cute" He said petting my head. "Don't touch my hair, I'll bite your hand." I threatened with a pout. "Why are you so cranky today?" He asked. I frowned deeply. Wanna know why ding-bat? I'm hungry. "I just didn't get enough sleep." I lied slyly, one technique we vampires are good at. Well...that, seduction, killing...hell we're the most perfect race. I started laughing to myself.

He just graced me with another strange look and dragged me to the school. There was something weird about this boy. In this new modern society, why could he connect with me so well? Or maybe I lost my touch in my years of sleep? I pulled out a black box, that somewhat resembled a cigar tin.

"You and that smoking thing again. What's up with that?We're almost at school." He lectured. I looked at him strangely and took two blood pills out. I shoved them in my mouth and chew them quickly, cringing at the gross taste of them. All the while, glaring at him. He looked at me strange. "Popping pills is even worse." He said coldly dragging me on to that already dreaded ground. "You. State your current hobbies and explain why you enjoy them." I demanded.

"What the hell?! Where'd that come from?" He demanded an answer in return. "I don't want you to be touching me unless I know your full background." I responded. Maybe I should get rid of this boy and get a different one to show me the ropes. "I don't have time for this right now! I'll tell later" He said improperly and ran off.

One bite. One bite is all I needed to pry into his head and see all his dirty little secrets and his entire being. Though that would prove to be useful, it would also be quite unhelpful, seeing as how he doesn't know my secret. So me biting him would tell him I'm a vampire and he'd tell,like all stupid humans do when something's weird. "Damn." I said out loud in the middle of my lesson.

The teacher seemed more or less angry with me but she still kept her back to me. Other students started quietly talking amongst themselves, with their portable phones and note writing. One word can start a million conversations in this world. I smiled to myself. This was a bit interesting. What word could make Riku spill all?

As soon as I saw Riku I approached him with speed. "love." I said sternly towards him. "What?" He asked confused. That dumb school girl lied to me. She said that word would make him spill everything. A letter to myself, Do not believe giggling girls that are younger than you and sport a schoolgirl skirt. "Never mind. What secrets do you hold?" I demanded from him.

"Yours?" He said dumbly. I sighed in frustration. Of course this boy wouldn't understand my cause or question no matter how much I dumb it down. "Your dark past, what errors do you hold in it." I stated in explanation. "...Okay..whatever." He said rolling his eyes with a smile. "Chill down, stop pretending there's a stick in your ass." He returned my look with pity. "What kind of language is that!?" I shrieked. He laughed. "my bad old man" He joked. "You don't even know my age!!" I yelled annoyed. "I bet you hold 357 years under your belt ne?" He asked jokingly. I paused in my anger. Which quickly shattered into worry. "You okay? You look pale." He asked. Okay. For that, I just wanted to hit him. "I'm 16 you..jerk!" I yelled, slightly pausing while I thought of a modern insult. "I thought you were 15?" He asked. Then, I was saved when the bell called students back into class.

Letter to myself, next time you decide to get 'hip' just drop it entirely and go back to sleep. I literally wrote to myself. In my perfect calligraphy. I praised myself for a few moments before getting interrupted. "What a weirdo. He writes letters to himself." An obnoxious boy said a bit too loudly behind me. "Well unlike you, I have the ability to write. You know, instead of scribbling all over the paper drooling." I said coldly. "What'd you say?" He shot back, obviously incapable of returning with a better insult. "I'm sorry, I don't waste time with people who fake being deaf because of their lack of skill." I responded. The teacher shot me a look. "I do apologize miss, for causing so many debates in your class, however, I'm disappointed in the quality of the lessons and screening here." I explained. There's no way I can get another ugly piece of paper today.

So why am I am finding myself in this damn office again?


	3. Day 8

It was a bigger victory to me than I thought it'd be. I successfully made it through a whole week of school without being sent anywhere. Teachers were finally warming up to me as I gripped modern schooling. I found it strange that it was based more on emotion and interaction, rather than harsh teaching and memorizing countless literature.

I was actually pleased to find I didn't have to try so hard. It was a relaxing process so to say. I lurked in my mansion during the night pondering on things that teenagers might ponder on and then during the school day I conversed with fellow students. It almost made me want to have a taste of being human. Though, I was glad I didn't have the option because more than likely, I would be scared to death to suddenly have to breath and worry about measly things like catching a cold.

On the other hand, they were warm. I found their warmth comforting, and I'm not just talking their physical warmth, but the warmth of their personality as well. In an environment of vampires, you're goals are to out do everyone else. A conversation with a human was equivalent to the amount of care I gained from my own high-bred family within a year. I felt lonely because of those humans. An emotion I rarely had to dwell upon. Only those impure bred vampires felt that way. It kind of scared me I was beginning to feel the same way. I was taught to never rely on anyone always being there.

My parents never found the time to spend 'family time' with me. I regret their actions. I found my frown deepening. Of course they wouldn't have time for me. I was just a child and they had to rule over the entire vampire race. It just wasn't meant to be, considering the vampire hunters finally broke our barriers and killed about 90 of us off. As far as I'm concerned, I would say I was the last pure-bred. That meant the end of our triumph over humans.

There would never be another pure-bred like me again. The thought somewhat disturbed me. I alone would outlive the human race, and all the other vampires because even they we shared the same attributes us pure-breds had, eventually they would go insane and fall to their death. The mixed breeds couldn't handle their new senses for too long. So most of them only lasted 200 years or less.

I stared up at the vaulted ceiling above me and wondered if this palace would end with me. The place where all of our race began. When Satan found a way to create his own creatures. A glimmer in my heart hoped it would. To the humans, we appear perfect, when in all reality, we're the imperfect. If their ideal being is a cold, merciless murderer, than that would be their only flaw.

"Wasting your time in this abandoned mansion again Sora?" Riku asked poking me. "How weird can you get? Is that a coffin you're laying on?" He said with a brow raised. "I could get 'weirder' if you'd like, but I assume that would just confuse you more" I shot back playfully. "Are you calling me stupid?" He asked looking falsely hurt. "More or less, I'm calling you intellectually inferior." I responded sitting up. "You know you could just say stupid, it'll save you five minutes a sentence." He joked sitting next to me.

"Why save time? You spend your time trying to waste it until something interesting comes up." I replied with a laughing smile. "There's a difference, I waste time because I'm bored. You waste time because you're boring" He laughed. I pouted. "I'm not boring! I just happen to be intellegent!" I announced as a comeback. Which apparently sucked based on the laughter echoing through the empty halls. "Intellengence walks hand in hand with boredom if you aren't careful." Riku commented.

The familiar silence of the mansion returned, before Riku started laughing. "What?" I frowned, most likely he thought of another way to poke fun at me. "What's so funny?" He kept laughing. "You know most people dare other people to come in here because they believe it's haunted." He said between laughs. "But the only thing haunting this place is you Sora" He finished. "Maybe I should scare the shit out of them" I said mischievously. "Hey you said something normal." Riku said, acting like it was the most shocking event in his lifetime.

"Don't act like it's so 'weird' you freak" I said, adding to the effect. "I kind of like it you know. It makes me feel like you're actually human instead of some robot." Riku said with a soft expression gracing his face. I was surprised when he said that. I also felt a bit happy. Even though I wasn't human to begin with. "I just needed to someone to break me from the ice I created since birth." I responded truly. He looked at me looking confused again. "So you were born a robot?" He asked. I gave him the flattest look I think I've ever done. "Were you born an idiot?" I shot back pouting.

So much for thoughtful conversation. "Actually, no. I was born ignorant. Then I became an idiot later on." He responded a smile returning to his lips. "It's really no surprise, I think it's destined for attractive beings to be the most idiotic in their race." I shrugged. His smile became a weird twisted motion. I almost wanted to hit him because I couldn't exactly figure the intentions for that said smile. "Are you hitting on me? I knew it! Not even the ice-man could resist meh!" He said jumping up and thrusting his hips to add to the moment. "Though you could've just skipped the insult after the compliment you know" He said rubbing under my chin with his index finger as though I were a kitten.

"I'm aware." I said moving my head so he'd stop touching me. "Next time just say 'you're hott' okay?" He smiled. "Would it make your life complete if I said such things?" I asked boredly. "Oh yes Sora, I live for the day for when you beg me to let you be mine and I get to take your hand as we walk together into the sunrise." He said exaggerating the story. One part of it didn't sound right. My eyes widened. Walk into the sunrise? I thought the term was to be sunset? I shuddered. Sunrise was the time of day that could end me without a second thought. With Riku saying it as though it was our romantic future, I felt it was too morbid for me.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking at me. "Why'd you say sunrise?" I questioned immediately as his words ended. "Well you seem to be into vampires and shit like that. Usually in vampire stories they fall in love and walk to their final end together. So I said sunrise." he didn't seem at all phased by it. I felt at ease. Even though I heard those stories myself. I wanted to scoff, about one in a million vampires actually fall in love with anything. They're much to stuck up for such things.

"If I were a vampire, if we walked into the sunrise together I would die and you would still be there." I joked in return. "You'd have to make me one too before then. duh" Riku said rolling his eyes as though it were the obvious. "But if it were true love, why would I allow you to die that way?" I replied. He fell silent in thought. "If it were true love, we wouldn't be able to live without each other. So you'd be understanding and allow me to walk to hell with you" He answered. "When you put it that way, you take all that's romantic out of it. No wonder you can't hold a lover for longer than a week." I scoffed. Riku seemed to miss the point of romance.

Vampires may not be into love but they knew how to be romantic and seductive to get what they wanted. Riku, however, must've missed that train when he was born human. "Hey no hits below the belt man." He said acting like it hurt. I smirked and cupped him. "I normally don't intend to hit below the belt but if you want me to I wouldn't mind." I spoke sexily into his ear before nipping it. His face turned a cute shade of red. I let him go and jumped off the coffin. "What was that about?!" He demanded, probably having trouble believing I did something like that.

"Well, I believe it was about hits below the belt." I responded as though what I did wasn't anything big. Humans did so treasure that part of themselves. "B-but.." He stuttered. "You can't believe you'll fool me by pretending to be straight." I said innocently enough. I smiled and blinked my eyes. He put his head down and stayed silent. "What's wrong Riku? You never seemed bothered by people touching you before." I joked before. It was a known fact Riku had molested the majority of the student body.

"Well, they never made me feel like that" He murmured. I looked at him in question. "Like what?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. "You shouldn't have been able to hear that!! What are you some alien!?" He accused. "Don't change the subject!" I retorted, not really sure I could come up with a reasonable enough explanation for hearing it. "Feel like what?" I asked again. He frowned. "It-nothing it's nothing! Forget I said anything!" He sputtered quickly suddenly deciding to run a marathon to the front door of the mansion. Well this was interesting.

I dashed after him, easily catching up with him. I snatched him around the waist and knocked him to the floor. "Is there any reason why you're running?" I grinned in victory as he turned his head to face me. "Well..I was considering I liked you ...then I realized how creepy you were so I decided to run." He joked sitting up. "And why wouldn't you like me? I'm an ideal." I scoffed jokingly in return. He chuckled. "Ideal my ass." He retorted. I thought for a moment. Ideal my..ass? What kind of comment was that? I immediately looked down at his bottom to see if it really was ideal.

Which cause a rise in the boy. His whole face was red and I thought I saw blood come from his nose. My smile dissipated. This time I was the one bolting to the front door. The scent of his blood tainted the air and I could feel my facial features change. I growled and continued running. I haven't had blood for several years now, I couldn't break the record now. I felt almost embarrassed I was getting this worked up over a nose bleed.

Behind me I heard footsteps. I glanced behind me to see Riku was chasing me now, he looked rather determined. How the hell could a human run that fast? I wondered as he gained more on me than I thought he would. I quickly jumped into a tree and flipped up onto a roof and looked down. There he was climbing the tree. Why was it that he thought I was the crazy one? Most boys would've lost interest or gave up by now.

It suddenly felt as if my whole body was on fire. My eyes widened in fear. The hell-? I looked to the sky and noticed-shit..dawn. I jumped from the roof and hid like a child in the small portion of shade. It must've been a pathetic sight but what more could I do? I compressed myself to the wall as the pale light crawled across the grow eating up my shade. Would I really die in a situation like this? I hoped not. Then I felt the shadow grow over me. Riku had put a dark blanket over us. The sun crawled over the blanket like a vulture but I was safe.

In the darkness, Riku kissed me and I kissed him in return. I'll never know why he protected me but his love was innocent and I loved it. I figured I'd try this whole thing out. I allowed him to deepen the kiss and take his dominance within it. Our tongues danced together for a long moment before he pulled away. I looked at him confused, before I realized for a second time, he was human, he needed to breath. He took no time to press our lips together again. I felt like a child, hiding under a blanket and kissing my friend. It brought a smile to my lips.

He held me gently and I was almost amazed I could be held by this creature of light. His warm, strong arms held me tight and it really did make me feel weak as I as. I had no worries though, I felt as though he'd protect me if I so needed it and that really put me at ease. I've never had anyone to fight for me before. I rested my head on his chest and listened for a heart beat. I never heard one up close before. It never came though. I was confused. I looked up at him to see if there was any explanation but his eyes were closed. Thoughts rushed through my head. Was he dead? He seemed in good health moments before. Did humans just drop dead out of no where like that?

I looked at his neck to see if I blanked out and killed him but it was clear of any marks. Then I heard it- his heart beat. I was relieved. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and wondered if come tomorrow would this still be okay to do? Was this just a love for the day that would fade by night? Then as I thought more upon it, I realized it was very much one sided.

"Riku, do you perhaps love me?" I questioned aloud. He looked at me and chuckled. "Love comes over time, what I feel now is deep like. Only you can change those feelings." He replied. I nodded. "Then I will learn to love." I said. Are those things ones that could be taught? "You going to school today hachi?" He asked. I frowned at the sudden nickname. "Why are you calling me a hachiko you freak." I pouted. He laughed. "You looked like a kicked puppy I couldn't resist."

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you." I responded slightly upset. I wasn't a damn hachiko! "You wouldn't kill me. I'm too perfect." He said smugly posing. I got up and started walking. Smoke was rising from my skin, but I wasn't all that worried since it wasn't beams from the sunrise anymore. I felt a strong pair of arms lift me and my body bounced like a rag doll as he started to run. If I said I was confused, that would be an understatement. I suddenly was safe behind the heavy mansion door.

"So why did you just do that?" I asked, not moving from his grip, as if I could. "Your skin was smoking! I didn't know what to think" He frowned examining my flawless skin. "It happens from time to time when I'm in the sun without long sleeves. It's no big deal." I said trying to ease his worry. "You should be more careful Sora..I don't know what I'd do if you turned to mush on the ground." He scolded, smile more than obvious in his voice. I could also hear his concern.

We raced each other to school. Practically turning anyone who happened to be in the way into road kill. It was fun being competitive like this again. I looked over to see his silver hair shining in the sun and a smile adorning his face like death never existed. I loved it. He mimicked the images of my storybooks that I held dear when I was a child. Our laughter played through the conversations of other students. I beat him there. "Looks like you lost Riku!"I grinned giving a victory sign.

"It's only because I ran into Leon, which isn't a fun thing to do." Riku retorted sticking his tongue out. I chuckled. We took a seat on the steps. It felt nice to feel so close to living. I popped open my tin and took a couple more blood pills from it. I ate them quickly, hoping Riku didn't see. "What have I told you about popping pills?" He joked taking them from me. "What are they?" He asked placing a few in his mouth. I stared at him like he was stupid. Did he normally go around and try other people's medication?

He seemed familiar with them but he acted as though they were gross. "Why do you need these things?" He asked. I could see through his facade but I decided not to ask. "So I wont kill people." I said shrugging. He gave me a look I just couldn't decipher. "You shouldn't use these things you know." He said shoving them into his pocket. I frowned but let him take them anyways. I had more at home anyways. He'd probably be angry with me if I fought to get them back. Though the scientist to make them had died off with the rest of the race.

Later in the day around lunch I yearned for those damn blood pills. I found myself picking out a neck to have. Which I would because I knew I wouldn't get caught. I picked some random boy that wasn't somehow tied to Riku's friend circle and dragged him behind the lunch building. I bit into his neck deeply. I haven't realized how long it's been since I've had the real thing. It was a luxury I deprived myself of because I felt guilty. Now I don't really care.

I heard someone walk up behind me and I snapped my head around to look at them. I saw Riku standing there. He caught me red-handed. Blood leaked out of the corners of my mouth. "Sora.." He said, there was no fear in his voice. I looked at him and then noticed something. Wait a minute, he was turned on by this? I stared at his..problem amazed. I honestly was surprised. Weren't people supposed to scream and run?

I lost interest in my prey and jumped him. It was a lost hope if I even attempted to fight instinct now. I was like an animal, it was my fault I was this way, I was the one who deprived myself of the natural things a pure-bred vampire like me lived for. I had Riku pushed up against the wall and he had no objections. I placed a million kisses on his lips, along his jaw line, and down his neck. My hands exploring the soft flesh of his stomach. He flipped us and he returned the gesture. His lips and chin were covered from blood from my mouth. I found that kind of hot.

There was an insane look in his eye and he pushed me away. I didn't stop him as he bolted from the school completely. He was always acting so strangely. I could never find the reason to ask why though, it wasn't endangering me in any way. I was curious so I followed him. I expected him to be blushing somewhere. Perhaps even sporting another nose bleed but when I turned the corner he was gone. There was absolutely no trace of him. Where could he have gone?


	4. Day 9

**Thank you for all of those who reveiwed! **

**Preist-of-gaia, TopAndBottom, Black Juju, FallenAngelKiya, jenthecaliforniagirl2004 and n1nj4. Your comments are very much appreciated and fuel me to make further chapters! Sankyuu!**

**I don't own any mentioned things below.**

I didn't go after him. If he ran so quickly most likely he wants me to leave him alone. Thats what always happens, I get close to someone even slightly, and I find myself alone again. Once they find out about you, they suddenly become your enemies. It's funny how the world treats me, like a freak in a side show, a carnival creature. I was angry in my disappointment. I was tricked for a moment to believe that he actually liked me, even in a lustful sense, for what I was. I didn't want to see him again.

Though in the back of my mind, I was begging for him to return. Even if he were to act as though nothing had happened. The boy was the closest thing to love I ever experienced. Losing love once you had it is like losing your will to live. Lucky for me, I was born dead.

I decided the rest of the school day wasn't even worth the trouble. I was going to skip gym anyways, it's not as though I could safely participate. I didn't want to cause a huge scene by becoming too weak in the sun. Wouldn't that be great? To hit the front page of the newspaper because I was the first proof of a real vampire. I scoffed. Yeah right.

I was slightly annoyed, I was stepping farther away from my original culture for a human's culture. That was basically against vampire law. Though it didn't bother me much, because I must've been the last pure bred left. I'm becoming more boastful day by day because of that. I made my way to the mansion I so gladly come to call home.

As usual it still looked abandoned. I was always pleased with that feature because it allowed me to stay somewhere for free without worries of it being sold. I slid in through the cracked door and walked down into the basement. I took another case of blood pills and slid them into my pocket. It proved to be easier than hiding the task of killing everyday. Convenience never guaranteed the best in their products.

I thought for a moment, sitting on my coffin. I realized, just attending their schools didn't necessarily mean that I would be able to grasp their society. I would have to attend an outside event. I smiled. I knew the perfect place people of the times before spent their time.

So I ended up at an empty library. Perhaps tonight a ball would be held somewhere? What other reason could there be? I just had to find out where this party was held. I left the library and searched the streets. It was well into the night when I found an unusually crowded area. Could this perhaps be the ball? I couldn't believe I had actually managed to find this place. It was hidden in the middle of the Slums.

I waited in the long line wondering if I was dressed accordingly. I wasn't very dressy, I was just sporting black clothes. "Hey visual kei boy, you can go in" The man at the front of the line. I wasn't aware he was talking to me until I asked a woman behind me what visual kei was. I waltzed in, wondering how I could be considered modern.

When I got in a beat bounced off the wall. So loud the floors vibrated. I wondered how they could get the musicians to play so loud. Their type of singing was a very unique style as well, it was a few fast speaking men who happened to rhyme occasionally. Whatever it was I liked it. It proved to be better for more exotic dancing than the boring classical orchestra.

The dancing was also very peculiar. It basically looked as though they were having sex with their clothes on. The women grinded their behinds into men's groins and even men were doing the same. It seemed as though I was watching a live pornography. I felt at home, this ball mimicked a vampire's.

I wondered if it would be alright to just begin dancing with a stranger. So to find out I just did. I walked up to one of the man skimpily clad men and began dancing. I noticed the crowd began to slow and watch. I just danced seductively around the red haired boy I chose. He seemed to be enjoying it. His face held a approving grin.

I was pulled away by another man with blonde hair who danced with me. I was passed around the dance floor, women and men decided I was a worthy partner. Perhaps I wasn't so far from the times as I thought, it seemed they adapted to vampiric ways. Either way, I was only a tad pleased. I made my way over to the bar and ordered. I drank the wine elegantly. "How old are you?" The bartender asked leaning on the counter.

His hair was short and blonde, a cigarette stuck out of his mouth. I couldn't exactly tell the truth. I gave a grand smile, one that used to seduce many victims in my true teens. "I look young for my age do I not?" I flirted, hoping I wouldn't actually be thrown out for how old I looked. Though I was old enough to be a first generation grandpa for this man.

He was satisfied with the answer and went to bother some real teenagers. I let the smile fall as I drank. People in this place were repulsive. I wondered if every good dancer who showed up was so utterly molested the way I had been today. Human hands all over me just sickened me.

I may be the last pure-bred but I certainly didn't want a human to handle me. That's just disgusting. I got up, leaving the drink on the counter and stalked off. The only human I accepted to touch me was a silver haired boy who happened to disappear from me already. Love was a human concept anyways.

I sauntered home. I found it to be occupied when I arrived however. A few found kids were whispering to each other about ghosts. Hn. I walked around to back and climbed in through the second story window. They were at the bottom of the stairs, daring each other to venture up and find the ghost. I smiled darkly to myself.

I walked down the stairs slowly. Stepping on the creaky areas with more weight. "Who dares to disturb me?" I let my voice boom through the mansion. I heard them squeal in fear as I continued walking. They stood still, waiting for me to come into view. I cut underneath my eyes to give them the idea I was crying tears of blood. Then I let my vampiric features take over. My eyes morphed into a less natural blue, my fangs grew much larger.

I let the moonlight play across my pale skin and reflect my eyes as I came into the children's view. They screamed in horror and ran. I snatched one and dragged them up the stairs brutally. The other managed to escape, but only because I allowed them to. I snapped the child's neck and drank greedily from them. His blood was sweet and pure. Children always held the purest blood. I suddenly became grateful for the age requirement laws.

I heard the front door open. I looked up, still drinking from the child. I saw a familiar silver haired person standing below. I dropped the child. The thud echoed through the corridors. I swiftly changed into my facade and healed the cuts under my eyes. I used my shirt to wipe the blood from my face and jumped down from the second story.

I landed softly behind Riku. "Hello." I greeted. He turned around. A moment of silence fell as our eyes met. He stepped forward first, I stood my ground. He grasped my hand and fell to his knees. I gazed at him. What was he up to? I fell surprised when I saw a crystal tear fall from his eye. What could possibly be wrong?

I waited for an explanation. His eyes were closed and his thumb just slid back and forth across the back of my hand. He didn't speak nor did I. "Sora.." He finally managed to say, voice calm and deep. I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to go on. "Will you be with me for this short time?" He questioned. I was confused, though I played it off well. "Of course." I replied with a similar calmness.

I kneeled down to meet him eye to eye. He looked up at me and placed his other hand on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me again. I complied generously, deepening the kiss. I wasn't sure why he had run and returned with such speed. I was somewhat happy he had returned. He broke the kiss. "I mean, will you be mine.." He rephrased the question. I answered with a single nod. A strained smile fell on his lips.

His actions seemed strange to me. I could tell there were many thoughts hidden behind that faltering smile. "If the future brings our end, accept it with open arms." I repeated the same thing my mother had so coldly told me before I watched our race fall to a permanent sleep. He still held the smile. "The future will bring us our end, but I'm sure my arms won't be capable of being held open." He replied. I didn't ask what he meant. I didn't feel I'd understand it anyways.

The next day, we had arrived at school. I felt as though human's gave up their concept of love too easy. I had only known Riku for less than two weeks and he already asked me to commit to being his lover. Or what they called a boyfriend. Which I thought the title was strange in itself. We held hands as we walked the halls to our lockers. People conversed among themselves. As though I didn't know it was about us.

Did they really think we were that ignorant? From their chattering they believed our relationship was just for show. So I showed them with a boastful approach. I kissed Riku's neck tenderly and licked his ear before looking at them as though I had no idea they were watching. Riku blushed nervously as their whispering increased tenfold.

I chuckled to myself. Riku looked at me, brow raised in question. "Riku, if you plan on playing as my lover you must be able to handle public affections." I answered his silent question. "I don't want to play as your lover. I want you to really be mine." He replied quietly. It wouldn't have been audible to my ears if I were human.

"Then you'll have to make me yours in the upcoming months." I responded meeting his eyes. I almost laughed out loud when his face became so red his lips looked white. "You should really learn to control your blush" I whispered into his ear. He looked down and I could tell even that action embarrassed him.

It was funny how human's acted when in the presence of other humans. Out of their vision, he would at least react accordingly, like he did, right after school. As people disappeared into modern carriages, he had his arms around my waist. He buried his face into the crook of my neck. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to get used to these things.

"What is it?" I asked petting his hair. I felt mature beyond my years around him. He acted as a child sometimes. He really was young. He kissed my neck. We held each other in the middle of the school yard for too long. I frowned. I hoped I didn't have to do this everyday. This was annoying.

We finally started to walk home. After a good forty five minutes was wasted. I wondered about the event I attended last night but was too proud to ask. "Riku, I went to a ball the other day. It consisted of extraordinarily loud musicians, skimpily clad ladies and gentlemen and exotic dancing." I stated. Hoping he'd explain it to me. He gave me the strangest look. "A ball?" He asked as though it were unheard of.

"Shouldn't you be aware of such social events?' I asked not meeting his eyes. "We don't have balls...unless you mean bawls. The fighting thing." He replied. "Then what would you label it?" I retorted. "A dance, a party, a luao.." He started listing off names. "I see." I said, thinking on it. Was there a difference? Or was there just an unreasonable amount of names for the same thing?

"Where did you go?" He asked. "A place called Cross.." I answered. Would he know where that was? I did have a difficult time finding the said building. "Club Cross!? How'd you even get in there!?" He asked shocked. "I went through the entrance?" I said, confused by his question. "You shouldn't go there. You could've gotten raped, killed, and other bad unmentionables!" He scolded.

"Well, I did find it unpleasant so many people groped me." I said, still repulsed. A flash of jealousy crossed his eyes. "Don't go there again" He ordered, gripping my hand tighter. "As you wish" I replied. I was highly amused by his jealousy. Was I really that much of a catch? I decided to play a bit and I seductively licked a place behind his ear.

He stood up straight suddenly, eyes wide open. "What was that for?" He blushed furiously. "Am I not allowed to do such things?" I questioned. He didn't answered and just dragged me along. I wondered if a human's emotions were always so wild and uncontrolled.

If I had done that to another pure-bred like myself, they would just return the favor..which would eventually lead to more sexual activity. Not Riku though, he would just brush it off and blush wildly. I didn't hold my questions. "Is avoiding sexual acts another attribute of love?" I asked. He looked at me with a terrified look on his face. "You should know what love is and when sex comes in.." he muttered not meeting my eyes. I chuckled at him.

"Is it so wrong I do not?" I asked curiously, quirking a brow. He squinted his eyes in thought. "Is it even possible you don't know?" He countered. "Of course, I've never been in love." I responded, they fact quite true. Considering most vampires didn't waste their time falling in love. "That can't be true!" He shot back.

"It is." I responded, becoming more amused as the conversation continued. He knit his brows in frustration. I could tell this was the end of his remarks. "Either way, I will try to come accostumed to this silly thing you label love." I said. My words seemed to hurt him. He fell silent until we approached the entrance of the mansion. "Good day Riku" I said opening the door. He took my hand and kissed it before turning back down the overgrown path out of the yard. He shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't look back.

I shook my head. Perhaps there was something there I just couldn't grasp. I'll have to research these new world things. I walked after him quietly before turning down a separate road that lead to the library. There I took many novels consisting of love related fables. Some from the time of my birth and some from modern society. The girl at the counter giggled as she saw the large stack of books in my arms.

"Trying to be romantic?" She asked. "I can be romantic, that's an easy task, What I need is to understand the concept of love." I replied coldly. Any skilled vampire could be romantic to lure in their prey. "Whatever you say" She said. I was already annoyed with this teenaged librarian. "Could you perhaps give some insight?" I asked the seemingly stuck up wench.

"Love is where all you need is that person, you feel warm when they're around, all you need is there company and you'll be happy...where you-" That's where I cut here off. "So love is just a weak emotion where you rely too much on the other person, burdening them with your company." I concluded grabbing the books and leaving. "Ass hole" She snorted as I retreated.

I spent the night reading the most ridiculous novels I have ever encountered. They were highly illogical. "Why the hell would she jump off a cliff after her husband cheated on her?" I scoffed. These things were ridiculous. It's just some guy, there were many more looking for that hole between the legs.

I threw the book and picked up another. Each one held the same characteristics, the one in love would do everything for the one they loved. They would change their appearance to look more attractive and let themselves to be used to their bitter endings. What was the point in all this? I sighed and gave up. I escaped into the night to feast on the living.

I seeked for humans. Since so few actually walked the streets at night. I stumbled upon a strange scene. One I haven't encountered before. A blonde haired boy ran down the street and fell to his knees, tears trickled down his peach colored cheeks. A red haired man followed after him and kneeled to meet him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him. He fell into his arms and cried.

What the bloody hell? I stared in confusion at the moment. They seemed to care so much for each other. It almost sickened me. Though at the same time, I wanted to experience a similar moment. I wondered if perhaps, this was what Riku was seeking? I quickly approached them and snapped both of their necks. I drank their blood and left them laying together.

Now. To find Riku.

**Authors note!!: Club Cross came from a Korean song called cross by Kyo. (Not Dir en Grey Kyo either) It's really..different and hip-hop...and the commercial for the psp using that used the song cross was really funny :3**


	5. Day 9 continued

**Let's-Ghost!: Ni hao everyone! I've been trying to update quickly! Sorry for making you wait!! Now you remember I don't own these things right? Good! **

**Thanks again Preist-Of-Gaia! XD(my no.1 reveiwer)**

**(and Edo)**

I could smell his scent lingering through the air sweetly. It was everywhere in this area. It really bothered me so, because this made Riku harder to track down. He must live in this general area. I didn't know exactly where Riku lived, mainly because I never felt the need to.

Riku himself was a very strange one indeed, any normal human by now would of died from the trauma. Or at least attempt to murder me in some shape or form. Either he was up to something, stupid beyond reason or he had a real love for the occult. I knocked out the middle idea and continued to search. I heard a shriek of terror, not from a male so I didn't care to go investigate. That was until I heard a familiar snarl.

It must be a low-rank vampire finally going insane. They tended to do that after getting a taste of real blood. They couldn't handle the dead vampire blood running through their bodies clashing with the living blood.. I went over, amused. I knew it was my duty to kill the crazed vampire before they had a chance to kill anyone else. Though it would be too late for the girl when I arrived. Considering I really didn't care for her.

I finally made my way to the scene of the crime. A man with short brown hair and a scar was attacking some little red head girl. I recognized him to be Leon. I thought there was something weird about him. I grabbed a stake out of the pocket in my cargo pants and landed it perfectly through his heart. He fell hard onto the concrete, struggling insanely for his last moment of life. I kicked him just because low-rank vampires pissed me off.

I looked over at the girl and she wasn't anything worth saving or turning. She was a breath away from death anyways and her blood would turn cold. Dead blood was disgusting. So I just picked them both up. I threw her in the dumpster close by and I hid Leon's body to be burned later. For now I had to find Riku.

I walked up to the large apartment complex where Riku's scent was the strongest amongst many others. All of scents clashed together and hurt my sensitive nose so I decided on finding Riku some other way. I walked up to apartment 001 and began knocking. I didn't really feel like explaining my self to the woman in the from desk while covered in blood. I made it to apartment 313 before the one I was looking for opened the door. "Hello there." I greeted.

He stared at me for a minute. "There's blood on you.." He said finally. I chuckled. So he did have a fear of me after all? "I don't care that you kill...just don't kill around me okay?" He pleaded quietly. I just gave a curt nod. "As you wish" I replied. "However, I have a few questions to ask little one." I said, well aware I was shorter than him. I was talking on terms of age of course.

"Shoot." He said giving me a chance to begin my questioning. "May I come inside?" I questioned first because I very well didn't want to ask these questions in the eyes of the public. He stepped aside and let me come in. I took it upon myself to sit down on his couch and taste whatever liquid he had been drinking. Sake. Good choice.

"Where shall I begin?" I said sounding more and more like the stuck-up vampire I really was. Riku shrugged. "How about with this question, are you aware with the fact I'm a vampire?" I asked quirking a brow. He nodded. "Does this give you any worries?" I pried on. He nodded. "Such as..?" I continued, still drinking his drink. "You kill for one thing..that worries me." He answered quietly.

"Is that all?" He shook his head. "Another thing is, I know one day you'll have to kill me." He added. "What makes you believe I'll go as far as to kill you?" This all was rather interesting. He shrugged. "come here." I ordered. He obliged quickly and fell by my side. I smiled. He may as well be my servant the way he was acting. I pulled him into a kiss. He complied and returned it. I smirked into the kiss as he deepened it.

Could he really 'love' so much he can see past the horrid reality? I broke the kiss and allowed my fangs to grow. I nipped him lightly with them and he shuddered. I lapped his neck seductively and I could feel him tensing at the touch. He seemed to be enjoying it though. I nipped him again slightly, on the nape of his neck and I heard him gasp. I moved so I was sitting on his lap. He moved his arms so they wrapped around my body and he kissed me again. I began to believe he had a strange fetish for vampires.

After the kiss was broken I crawled off of him and stood up. He looked confused. "Love might be something I want to experience Riku..I'll let you be the first one to show me it." I suggested. He smiled. "I'm honored" He replied with a joking smile on his face. I returned the smile.

It had been many days since then. One's that seemed far away. I lurked behind the sofa trying to see if I could catch the predator's location. I heard his breathing and I turned around. I ran with all my speed up the stairs of the mansion but it was to no avail. Riku pounced on me just as I reached the top of the stairs. He started wiggling his fingers under my armpits and I shrieked with laughter.

How did human's know where these places are? "Riku!!" I said, squealing a little more than I wanted to. He was laughing as well. I flipped us over and ran again. "Get back here!" He yelled after me playfully. I jumped onto a bookshelf in the next room. He came in. I had to hold in a laugh as he looked around confused. He looked behind the curtain, then under the desk and then he looked back out the door.

I jumped on him and he yelped in surprise. I tried to copy the move he used earlier on me and it seemed to be working. His laughter echoed through the halls and I smiled at that. "Okay, we gotta go to school now.." He said, out of breath. "If that is what you wish" I replied showing my indifference on the matter. He took my hand and kissed me. I returned the kiss before yanking us both off the ground.

We were late to school so we had ended up being forced to hold buckets of sand. I had no idea what this would accomplish but I was highly amused at the weak boy on my left struggling to keep them up. On my right, Riku stood unwavering, he also was watching the boy. I could hear his almost inaudible snicker. The class kept looking back at us. Talking amongst themselves about how I was like superman.

I suppose I looked as such, being scrawny in appearance, but I wasn't a super human. I was a vampire. Imbeciles. The latter just fangirled over Riku's strength and batted their eyelashes. I looked at Riku to see his reaction, it was as though he didn't even see them. I smiled. That's what I thought. What wants to be mine is all mine. Regardless of little fans.

I heard a clang behind me the sound of sand pouring on to the ground. The class burst into laughter. The weak kid next to me had actually dropped his two buckets. I chuckled. He scampered back to his seat embarrassed. The sun was beginning to rise now, it was still dark but dawn played through the windows evilly. I weighed my options as the sun seeped towards me. I couldn't take my eyes from it.

It crawled up my shoe. I shuffled away from it a step. A minute later it was crawling up my shoe again. Who's brilliant idea was it to open the blinds today? Who ever it was I'd be sure to use them for a meal later. I shuffled to the side again before I heard a small 'clack' and a pair of strong arms moved me a good distance from the wretched sun. I looked at Riku and put the buckets down. "Riku! Sora! Detention!!" She yelled angrily. I frowned. This teacher wont be alive by tomorrow morning.

After school I stayed in my classroom with Riku for the punishment. She gave me a evil look before ordering me to do some meaningless chore. "And you. Riku. Scrape the gum from under the desks!" She ordered. I swept the floor, more than annoyed. This was for servants to do, not me. I did it for only three minutes before I dropped the broom.

"I believe this is against child labor laws. I would like to see where it is written, that students of your class or any are permitted to become a teacher's slave upon doing wrong." I said. I remembered seeing something about child work laws when I watched that box in Riku's apartment. She shuffled through some papers, looking to see where it might be written but all efforts were in vain.

Riku hadn't started his job yet. That was good for him. I wouldn't go near him with human germs other than his own crawling all over his hands. "It isn't written." She scoffed. "Than you'll have to excuse me, I refuse to do menial labor tasks simply because you have a severe anger disability." I retorted. She just became even more angry than before.

She yelled at us until her face turned blue and she had to gasp for air. "Are you finished? You're acting like an adolescent. It's improper for a teacher." I snidely said. She slammed those familiar ugly pieces of paper onto her desk and scribbled on them frantically. It was almost embarrassing how ridiculous she was acting. We both reached the office again.

"So Sora, you wanna hang out since we're both suspended?" Riku asked me. I stared at him. The silence blanketed us, until I finally swallowed my pride. "I suppose if we had a hanging that would be an accurate punishment for the teacher, but I believe it would be an even more accurate idea to make sure she dies slow. She needs to be taught the misery she placed on us." I said smoothly. Hoping my assumptions of what 'hang out' meant.

Riku looked ill. "I don't know what the hell you're thinking but I meant hang out..like together" He rephrased. "I don't believe our punishment should be so drastic as to hang ourselves." I replied. What was wrong with this boy? "No!! I mean.." He sighed in frustration. Perhaps I really didn't quite understand what he was situating. "Do you want to spend time together?" He asked finally.

"We spend time together like that is the only time that exists. What are you trying to gain from these silly questions Riku?" I questioned in return. He paused for a moment before turning to me. "What are you trying to gain from the human culture?" He countered. I was inevitably stumped. How was I supposed to explain my reasoning behind my actions when I myself had no real reason since the beginning. I didn't necessarily have to live among such foul creatures, yet I chose to.

"Never mind." He said quietly, dismissing it. Was there something in the air that was poisoning Riku's mind into being unreasonable and rude today? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't affecting me. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Shall we spend today together as well Riku?" I asked finally. He huffed loudly and shook his fists in the air like some savage. I almost had the mind to turn away from the beastly Riku and go on my merry way back to the mansion.

Then he turned to me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Yes Sora." He said as though I were annoying him. "Where will you be taking me?" I asked, looking away from him. "Where do you want to go?" He said, sounding calmer now. "How about to a mysterious place I've never been to before." I suggested. He thought hard for a moment. "There is no place that would seem mysterious to you because there's only one around here." Riku announced. "Take me there then." I retorted.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me strangely. "I said I would like to view a mysterious place didn't I?" I questioned. "Alright if you insist." He said in defeat. I remembered after that never to ask Riku to escort me to a mysterious place. I asked him twenty minutes ago and now we stood in front of my mansion. "Riku, I didn't need to freshen up. Why are we at my abode?" I deadpanned. "You said you wanted to see the one mystery we have. I told you it wouldn't be anything mysterious to you." He replied. "What else is entertaining?" I questioned.

"How about a movie?" He asked. "Moving?" I asked. "No a movie..it's like a play..but different." He explained. Well that sounded vaguely interesting. "Very well." I agreed taking his hand. Humans seemed to enjoy such small touches. I had no idea why. Human hands are sweaty. I don't see anything remotely pleasing about holding someone's sweaty hand. Riku however, was very content with the action. A smile graced his lips as we walked to a 'movie'.

I was more than puzzled when I saw where the 'movie' would be held. There were several seats but no acceptable stage. Just a huge white screen. Riku allowed me to taste 'popcorn' and 'soda', each were repulsive beyond belief. The 'popcorn' was much too salty and dry whereas the soda was too bubbly to be anything enjoyable. I was disappointed they had no appropriate delectable's to enjoy with the presentation.

Soon the room became dark due to the loss of artificial lighting. I waited for the actors to show themselves, but instead the screen came to life. I was too shocked for words but I played it off as impressed. Honestly, the gargantuan people flickering on the screen was frightening beyond a nightmare. I couldn't understand how this could be anything sincerely enjoyable, considering the fact it was a larger equivalent to the noisy box in Riku's apartment.

The style the play was presented was enough to turn your nose at, but the story was ridiculous. It had no real plot. I detest 'movies'. I watched it none the less, to show my politeness to Riku. When really, I had an urge to snap his neck. Even though I had a few lifetimes of time ahead of me, I still believed this was a waste of time. No wonder humans always begged for extended time on their death days. They were dragged to enough of these.

Riku yawned and then placed the arm he was stretching around my shoulders. It didn't take a modern name to know how old that move was. I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't catching this whole love thing. It seemed so wonderful when I saw those two victims the previous night. Now it had no connection to anything that truly mattered. I guess it's too difficult or impossible for vampires to love.

After all I am a pure-bred.

**That'll have to be it for now...until I think of something interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
